


Freedom, Life's Great Lie

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knows, freedom is life's greatest lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom, Life's Great Lie

Freedom, Life’s Great Lie

_“Freedom is life’s great lie.”_

Loki knows this very well.

He knows that the illusion of choice and possibilities are lies. He knows that there is no decision making to be done by oneself. Everything was to be controlled by another being. Only the privileged chose their own paths. The rest would make do with the life that was set out in front of them. Loki knows that the concept of freedom is nothing more than a trick, a lie, a jest at the mind of those who believe it really exists at all.

Loki, after all, had learned from experience.

As Loki grew up, even then, he could not choose how to be himself. Everyone in Asgard expects a warrior from men, expects someone strong, mighty and who can slay many enemies with brute force. Everyone wanted this kind of man. No one wanted the intelligent and cunning men who could slay with mere words in seconds, saving many lives but ending those of the enemy. The Asgardians had set a standard and stereotype for the people and no one could see past it and let Loki, and even other children, be who they wanted to be, fighter or sorcerer, warrior or scholar. And Loki could not break this view.

But even before that, from almost his birth, his fate was chosen. When he was a small baby as soon as Odin’s own hands had held him, changing him, his destiny was sealed. Odin had taken the boy to one day heal and unite both Jotunheim and Asgard. He would be taken from his home and kept, locked away like another relic, until Odin felt it right to put his plan into action.  Loki had no input into the decision. He had no choice but to be stolen from the only place he had ever known, from the people he had only ever known, and forced into a majestic realm as an outsider.

Loki, then to find out that his purpose was no longer existent, was world shattering.

When Odin reviled the true reason that he took Loki that night, his world crashed. To know and understand that made your family only loved you, at the beginning, was that you could unite two realm, was more saddening that anyone could think. Yes, you might have been blessed with such a high purpose. But to know that your supposed family loved you was not because you were their son, their child, but the fact that you were a tool in war, was exactly like learning your whole life, your existence, had been a lie.

Then Odin, the man Loki thought to be his father, went on, explaining how that had all changed. Loki’s heart could not have been crushed more. After learning he was just another relic, to then learn his purpose no longer existed, sent a crazed rage and an overwhelming depression through his mind and heart? A rage at the fact that his life had been planned into a failed task, a waste.  A depression and misery for the years where he had been groomed for the position to have it snatched away because of some foolish act.  His whole life had been destined for something, only for his fate to be changed into dust so abruptly. To know that his freedom had been destroyed for absolutely nothing at all, _nothing._

So Loki knew, he understood, he experienced and he truly believed that freedom is life’s great lie.


End file.
